Certas Coisas
by Contadora
Summary: O que se faz por uma família. O que se faz pelo coração. Yorusoi - T


**Certas Coisas**

**Capítulo 1**

Os meus passos fazem um som oco quando se encontram com o piso. Estou num corredor. Da minha casa. Sério. Ao invés de estar no quartel fazendo relatórios e pensando numa estratégia, estou andando no corredor da minha casa. Poderia estar treinando shunpo ou shunkou lá fora. O tempo até me seduz, concordo. Faz um belo dia. Sol. Mas não um muito calor. Um tempo ameno. Daqueles que me puxam para fora das quatro paredes. Escuto os pássaros cantarem enquanto continuo a minha caminhada.

Hoje eu chequei como sempre ao quartel. Treinei as tropas. Treinei sozinha. Briguei com Oomaeda por causa das migalhas e fiz um pouco da minha papelada. Contudo, recebi um pedido para vir na propriedade Fon no almoço. Isso nada me agrada. Eles nunca pediram a minha presença assim. Muito menos sabendo que estou no trabalho. Ainda estou com o meu uniforme de capitã. Minhas argolas fazem um pequeno barulho. Uma pessoa que estava no corredor, me vê e se curva.

-Boa tarde Shaolin. – diz.

Shaolin é o meu nome verdadeiro. Uso Soifon como pseudônimo no quartel e na minha vida como assassina e shinigami. Quando eu cruzo a linha da propriedade Fon, todos me chamam pelo meu nome original. Shaolin. Escolhi o outro porque quando me alistei no Onmitsukidou, prefiri mudá-lo para o nome que a minha avó usou. Ela foi uma das melhores Fon que já tinha se alistado. E a minha avó ainda vive. Acho sinceramente que isso surtiu efeito. Com o seu nome, alcancei o que o posto de capitã.

Ainda estou andando pelo corredor até que me deparo com uma porta familiar. É onde fui chamada a comparecer. Não sei se abro. Isso me deixa irritada. Como é que eu sendo uma capitã, tenho medo de abrir uma porta? E sendo esta uma da minha casa? Isso é vergonhoso. E chato. Uma carranca se forma na minha face. Como isso é possível? Mas não tem jeito. Eles estão me esperando lá dentro e eu tenho que abrir. Pois bem, com o meu melhor jeito de comandante, abro-a. Logo p?ercebo que quem está sentado. Meu pai, meu tio, minha mãe, minha avó e meu avô. Nenhum irmão. Afinal como poderia? Todos eles já morreram numa missão.

Todos ali me olham. Droga. Eles não poderiam estar olhando para outra coisa? Não tenho tempo de pensar. Tenho que continuar o meu caminho.

-Boa tarde. – digo ao entrar no recinto. Ambos assentem com a cabeça e murmuram respostas para mim. Meus pés treinado me levam até uma almofada que está na frente deles.

-Shaolin. – diz o meu pai. Ele é um homem de meia-idade, mas ainda conserva um pouco da sua juventude. Afinal, eu mesma ainda sou uma jovem. Ele tem um cabelo ligeiramente grisalho e nenhuma barba. Seus olhos cinza olham para mim.

-Sim. – respondo.

-Como está o trabalho?

Ele me pediu para vir aqui para conversar? Não acredito... Não mesmo. Droga...

-Bem meu pai.

-Hum... – e coça o queixo. Eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso...

-Está chegando o ano novo chinês, Shaolin. – diz o meu avô, um homem já idoso e com uma longa barba.

-E gostaríamos minha filha, que você comparecesse nele.

Olho para minha mãe. Seu olhar é carinhoso. Não posso deixar de me sentir um pouco relaxada. Mas isso não acaba com a minha indignação por terem me tirado do trabalho pra isso. Ora vejam o meu trabalho requer muito esforço. Muita papelada. Muita estratégia e treino. E eles me convocam para falar sobre o ano novo chinês? Não dá. Não consigo. Ainda bem que o olhar da minha mãe diminui um pouco isso. Acho que dá para responder adequadamente.

-Mãe. Meu trabalho quase não dá tempo.

-Mas nós gostaríamos que você conseguisse um tempo para vir. – fala o meu pai. Olha para minha avó que ainda não falou nada. Ela só me observa. Sinto que estou sendo avaliada por ela.

-Mas meu pai...

-Shaolin.

-Sim pai.

-Nossa comemoração ficará melhor se tivermos a sua presença. – sério. Vejo que as suas mãos estão apertando o joelho. Isso não coisa boa. Ele está nervoso. Como sempre. Eis aqui outra coisa que me irrita. Como posso derrotar Hollows, ir na batalha de inverno e ainda ter medo do meu pai? Isso é totalmente sem nexo. Razão. Sou a mais forte do clã e ainda sim sinto medo dele. Sinceramente, acho que nunca vou compreender isso. Por mais infeliz que isto signifique. É revoltante.

-Pai. O Onmtsukidou e o 2 esquadrão não me deixam com muito tempo de sobra.

Talvez assim ele considere a possibilidade de eu não aparecer nesse evento. Afinal alguém tem que oferecer a segurança da Soul Society. Ele me olha de um jeito que sei que agora ele está ficando realmente irritado.

-Shaolin Fon. Você vai comparecer nesse evento querendo ou não.

-Mas...

-Vou te dar alguns motivos menina.

Droga lá vem o meu pai com os motivos deles. Já sei. Perdi a conversa. Não acredito que perdi.

-Primeiro você é o chefe do clã. Segundo. É minha filha. Terceiro. Te quero na festa. Quarto. Um capitão na festa seria uma coisa para poucos.

Vejo que agora não tem mais jeito. Vou ter que ir à festa. Droga. Terei que deixar a papelada nas mãos daquele imprestável Oomaeda... Acho melhor me preparar para os dias de hora extra que terei que fazer para cumprir com a papelada. Pois Oomaeda nunca faz a papelada que eu peço a ele. Nunca. Nunquinha. Para ele, tudo se resume no amanhã. O problema é que o amanhã nunca chega.

-Está bem meu pai. – digo derrotada.

Vejo que meu pai parou de apertar o joelho.

-Muito bem minha filha.

-Quem vai nela?

-Todos os Fon minha neta.

-Vovó. – e sinto um sorriso formar nos meus lábios. Nunca consegui ficar zangada com ela. Ela que me ensinou os meus primeiros golpes quando ainda pequena. A antiga Soifon. Uma bela professora por sinal.

-Que bom que teve tempo para nos ver. – responde.

-Na realidade recebi a mensagem no escritório.

O meu pai assente.

-Sim. Pedi para que fosse avisado o mais rápido possível.

-Sobre a festa? – um pouco ainda irritada.

-Minha filha. Nós não iríamos te ocupar se fosse só pela festa.

-E o que foi?

-Recebemos uma carta da família Shihoin. – diz meu pai.

O quê? Uma carta da família da Yoruichi-sama? O que eu fiz de errado? Não... eu não fiz nada de errado. Não mesmo. Pelo contrário. Lutei e honrei a minha posição como comandante e capitã na batalha de inverno. Mas o que será?

-Sabemos que há muito tempo você é amiga da chefe do clã dos Shihoin, Yoruichi Shihoin. – continua meu pai.

Ainda não entendo nada. O que isso tem a ver? Sei que Yoruichi-sama conseguiu o título de chefe do clã assim que suas acusações foram anuladas com o final da guerra contra Aizen. Mas eu ainda não entendo o que poderia explicar. Por que ela enviou uma carta oficial se ela poderia falar comigo? Por que teve que fazer isso se saberia que eu seria chamada aqui para ler? É uma carta oficial. Só os chefes de clãs podem abrir ou ler. Não entendo... o que seria de tão importante?

-Ela soube que o nosso ano novo chinês está chegando e nos enviou esta carta. – e nisso uma carta sai do kimon do meu pai. Ele me entrega.

-Ainda está lacrada minha filha. Pelo que o mensageiro nos disse, Yoruichi-dono mandou esta carta oficial porque não poderia ser de outra maneira.

O quê? Não entendo nada. Pego a carta e começa a abrir. Leio. Não acredito! Não pode ser! Sem chance!

-O que a Yoruichi-dono nos diz Shaolin? – pergunta o meu avô.

Olho para todos ali na sala.

-Nada de importante Pai.

Nisso ele me olha com cuidado. Seus anos de serviço servem para detectar uma mentira. Sorte a minha que eu agora sou capitã e ser fingir é um das minhas habilidades.

-Hum...

Nesse momento, a minha avó se levanta. Ela vem até mim e me puxa pelo braço. Pelo meu novo braço. Ela me tira da sala.

-Venha criança.

Sinto as minhas tranças fazerem um leve barulho quando saio da sala.

-O que foi vovó?

Ela me olha de esguelha quando estamos andando pelo corredor.

-Você precisa saber que ninguém mente para a sua avó.

-Mas eu não estava mentindo.

Como eu sou mentirosa.

-Não foi nada de mais. – continuo.

-Shaolin. – continua. – Se não foi nada... – diz quando viramos para um corredor e nó paramos numa outra sala. Ela abre a porta.

- Porque essa pessoa está esperando por você?

Meus olhos levantam e eu vejo quem está do outro lado, em pé.

-Yoruichi-sama!

-Soifon – diz cruzando os braços.


End file.
